


【无耻之徒/shameless】gallavich,ian/mickey || 小妈米奇（pwp）ABO

by Star_xingli



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_xingli/pseuds/Star_xingli
Summary: ❗warning:小妈米奇，涉及15岁ian  (非underage)ooc如有雷点请右上角文笔超烂真的烂，希望大家包涵
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

ian从来都不想当什么gallagher家的私生子，就算gallagher家族是芝加哥南区数一数二的家族，也与他这个活了十五年第一次才见到他生父的外人无关。

他的妈妈monica在他生日那天把他的生父当做生日礼物般介绍给了他，但是ian并不感到高兴。

他知道家中的微薄收入，如果没有他生父的补助，凭monica吃药的数量来看，他俩或许活不过一个月。但这并不能成为ian接受他生父的一个理由。

一个什么样的父亲才会在儿子小时候就丢下不管，然后在长大之后再收割麦苗似的将他收入麾下呢?

但是ian无法反抗眼前这个自称他生父的男人，他的一声令下就能让monica本就艰难的生活彻底消失。ian不能承受失去他的母亲，也许她将他生活起居照顾得并不是很好，但他还是坚强地成长到了15岁。他永远忘不了在他小时候，monica按他的生日愿望，带着他来到荒无人烟的乡村看星星，那时她眼中充满了对他的爱意。

"这个家族缺少的就是一位强大的alpha接班人，"ian依稀记得这是他在门口偷听到的，他的生父向monica说的话。

于是，ian在他15岁生日那天来到了gallagher家族，获得了gallagher这个拗口的爱尔兰姓氏，作为他唯一的生日礼物。

\-------------------------

当晚，ian习惯性摸向床头柜，却发现没有水时，他才真正意识到，他已经离开monica了。在床上叹了一口气，口渴的感觉更加难耐了，他从上午monica向他介绍他那个所谓生父之后，就没有吃过东西，也没有喝过水。

他决定起床找一找水。

果不其然，ian在迷宫般的四层别墅中迷路了。忍着口渴，他轻声压抑着脚步，以免吵醒其他人。

他左绕右绕找不到回房间的方向，在发现一丝灯光后，径直向光源方向走去。

ian走近一看，不是他的房间，就在他转身要离去的时候，他听到了一声隐忍的呻吟声，在黑夜的寂静中像一枚炸弹，爆裂在他耳边。

这不管你的事，回屋，ian心想。但是此时屋内又传来了更尖锐的一声呻吟。

处于青春期的ian哪里受得了这样的撩拨，他鬼使神差地调转脚步，看向门缝里面。

是他的生父，和另外一个男人。

他知道他们在做什么，ian也和学校里的一些死党看过av，那些荡漾的胸脯和做作的尖叫并不能引起他的兴趣。

但是，今天晚上不一样。

他看着那个年轻的黑发男人跪趴在床上，双手被绑在背后，嘴中塞着口球，刻意压抑的呻吟声止不住地从唇边溢出来。

身后是正在努力耕耘的他的生父。他按住身下人的胯部，不让他因冲劲过大被撞到床板上，又向前全速冲刺着。

被钳制住的人好像不是那么享受，在他被抓住头发被强迫地直起身来时，ian发现青年的阴茎完全没有勃起，它无力地随着身后的冲刺动作在空中摆动。

冲刺随着一声清脆的掌捆声结束了，ian发誓他看到了那翘臀的碧波荡漾。

那位gallagher俯下身，整个人包裹住了身下的青年，舔了舔他的耳朵，向他耳边说了句什么，只见那青年身体一抖。gallagher拿起一旁一个粉红色的遥控器，按了一个按钮，继续在身下人的身体中挺近。

但是那个黑发的青年却止不住的地始抖动，嘴中飘出颤抖的呜咽，大腿肌肉直打颤，被绑住的双手抓紧自己的腰，留下肉印，但是在大手的钳制下无法逃脱被钉在身后人的性器上的处境。

在gallagher再一次按动按钮的时候，黑发年轻人尖叫着射出了白灼，留着眼泪的冰蓝色双眼好像在片刻与ian有了交集。

ian被自己可能被发现了这个念头吓到了，他落荒而逃。这次他顺利地找到了自己的房间，不顾口渴，甩下拖鞋，猛地窜到了床上，盖起被子。像是在怕被人突然闯入房间，大声质问他在搞什么鬼。

等ian平复呼吸后，也没有人气愤地找来质问他。

ian紧绷的精神却怎么也放松不下来，他一闭眼，就是那个黑发青年的身影，耳边也循环播放着那压抑的呻吟声。

ian知道，他不能再无视他裆中的勃起了，于是闭上了眼睛，将手滑到下体处，就着脑中黑发青年的呻吟声，发泄了出来。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有哺乳情节，有雷点自动避雷谢谢!  
> 文笔烂，向下拉做好心理准备!

大多数人会在十五岁之后进入青春期，届时，你们将会闻到不同的气味，那是独属于各自的信息素。

台上老师在嗡嗡地讲着生理课，台下ian却在无聊地画着小人。

ian自认为是对性别啊属性啊都不太敏感的那一类人，虽然他的属性测试显示他是一个alpha，但这并不能将他和班里或者社会上那些只因为自己是alpha就自认高人一层的畜生们画等号。

他希望自己平等地对待每一个人。毕竟，作为一个芝加哥穷小子，他之前遭受的不公平待遇让他更加坚定了自己的信念。

你们将会在十六岁左右迎来"初潮期"，期间会进入发情状态，这里是重点。老师用粉笔敲了敲黑板。下课每个同学都来讲台上领你们的抑制剂。

ian趴在桌子上睡着了。

\-------------------------

ian还记得那是在他十五岁生日的第二天，他被介绍给家中所有人。

他一下子多了三个兄弟、两个姐妹、五个堂叔堂嫂，当然，还有一个爸爸和新妈妈。他一一跟他们握手。

屋子里除了他生父，他闻不到任何人的味道，怪不得要把他这个私生子接来，ian想。

当ian将目光投向他的"新妈妈"时，他几乎是震惊地瞪大了双眼，是他。

"你可以叫我米奇或者随便什么"，他说，然后用手摆弄了下头发，好像对白捡的这个便宜儿子没什么兴趣，"就别整他妈什么辈分那套了。"

ian握了握手指上面纹着"FUCK"的手，很有力，虎口上面还有老茧，这让他开始质疑他生父的择偶标准。不过，他的思绪忍不住飘回昨晚看到的活春宫。实际上，也许还不错，他想。

ian的脸红了起来。

\-------------------------

ian承认，他是有过那么几次是脑袋里想着他的小妈撸出来的。不过作为一个有洞就想草的青少年，他不需要因为他的性欲发泄幻想对象是谁而感到抱歉。

在现实生活中，他与他小妈接触并不多。米奇平日里都在帮gallagher家族做事。

除了有时吃饭能见个影，或者在ian被安排去枪械室练枪时能看到之外。大多数时间，米奇就像是一个幽灵，在下人们私下里的八卦中停留的时间都比他在家的时间长。

所以，就在他轻手轻脚地走向那个屋子的时候他并没有预料到米奇也在。

米奇坐在床边，侧对着屋门，怀里还抱着一个孩子。午后的阳光从窗户里透出来，撒在米奇的脸上呈现出耀眼的亮度。

米奇稍稍皱眉。

ian视线下移，米奇身穿黑色坦克背心，手臂肌肉健壮但没有过度训练的痕迹，胸肌也练得恰到好处的。

等等，胸肌。

ian揉了揉眼睛又向屋内看去，那个小婴儿在米奇怀中吃奶。

没有牙的婴儿不仅在用力嘬，还时不时用舌头舔舐乳头，小手不时在空中挥舞，又向米奇的胸部揉捏、挤压，逼出剩余的乳汁。

另一个乳头显然是已经被使用过了，上面有一些红色的印记，看起来像是没长牙的牙印，粉粉嫩嫩地挺立着。乳头上湿漉漉的，被口水趁得发亮，唾液涂在上面就好像是它最好的装扮。随着呼吸，胸膛上下起伏。

ian不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

米奇弯下腰把怀中快要睡着的小婴儿放到床上，给他掖好被子。ian的眼神却粘在米奇的翘臀上移不开，他不禁想起那一夜的spank，那富有弹性的白嫩的屁股。被打了一巴掌之后会不会呈现出漂亮的淡粉色，ian想。

他想得入了神，却没有发现屋内人已经走到了门缝前。

"小变态(little pervert)，看够了没有?"

ian不知所措地呆在原地，眼神乱瞟想找借口。然后感觉到衣服领子被猛然拽起，手的主人把他拖到另一间卧室，关上了门。

tbc


End file.
